After shot
by Katherine Cullen
Summary: Sex, drugs, sterotypes, Jimmy being back, and a new girl.. What else could take all this in? just one word! Degrassi!


A/n: Okay,Jimmy is comming back and Hazel, shes not so happy about it.. please dont mind the spelling errors.. I'm sorry about them.. and please review, but no flames!

Yo gurl,

KatieakaRyan

* * *

" You know Jimmy's coming back today right?" Paige asked Hazel. 

" Yes I know!" Hazel said with no enthusiasm.

" Well aren't you excited" Paige questioned Hazel.

" Well, not really, I guess so I just still haven't gotten over that he is in a wheel chair!" Hazel said to Paige sadly.

" Hey look here he is!" Paige said as a handicapped bus came rolling in front of Degrassi high. A huge crowed came around the bus. A young woman not a day over 27 came out of the bus and lowered Jimmy out.

" Hey Jimmy your looking good their!" Paige said for a bit of returning encouragement!

" Thanks Paige!" Jimmy said with a large smile on his face. For a 6'1 young man in a wheel chair who used to play basketball all the time, he seemed pretty happy.

Jimmy wheeled him self of the ramp and down to the ground. " Ahh, nothing could compare to comeback to Degrassi and see everything I missed so much!" He said in a relief sigh. " Well I'm going to go wheel off now, thanks for all of your support!"

Jimmy rolled away to go to a ramped door, Hazel followed. " Jimmy wait up!" She yelled.

" Hey hun, what can I do for you?" Jimmy said back with a large smile on his face.

" We need to talk!" Hazel said back to Jimmy, his smile soon turned into a frown.

" About what?" He asked.

" Us, I don't think it is working out!" Hazel said looking at the ground. " But I still really want to be friends!"

" Why isn't it working out? Is it because I'm in this chair? What Hazel?" Jimmy said with hatred thrown towards her.

" Jimmy, don't take it like that!" Hazel said back.

" Why shouldn't I? I know that's the real reason isn't Just isn't Hazel?" Jimmy yelled.

" Yes okay, that's is why its not working out! Jimmy you've changed!" Hazel said with tears rolling out of her eyes.

" I haven't changed, you're the one that did!" Jimmy said wheeling away from her.

-------------------------------------------------------PRICEABLES OFFICE--------------------------------------------------------

"Well Tina Montgomery, welcome to Degrassi! It is a pleasure to have you hear!" Mr.Raditch said. Tina was a very petite young woman in grade 11 grade. She was very into music and always had her music playing where ever she went, and it wasn't unusual for her to start to break dance or start to sing in the hallways. She at that moment was listening to Missy Elliot's Loose Control! Her mom tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

" Huh?" She said taking off the head phones. " O yea, yea, yea what ever nice to meet you too. Where's my locker and what's my schedule?"

" Well, we will have someone come a get you to show you around. Well we will have Manny Santos come and show you around!" Mr.Raditch said.

" Mmm-k!" Tina said Blowing a bubble of sour green apple bubblish!

----------------------------------------------------With Jimmy-----------------------------------------------------------

" Jimmy!" Yelled two voices from behind him, it was Marco, and Craig.

Jimmy turned around, " Hey guys what's up?" He said depressed.

" Nothing man, have you seen the new girl?" Craig asked.

" What's wrong with you Jimmy you seem sad?" Marco asked.

" No what new girl, and me and Hazel are over!" Jimmy answered.

" O, sorry man!" Marco said in comfort.

" Its okay! So what about this new girl?" Jimmy asked getting off the subject.

" Well, I heard she sings really good, she dances really really good, and she is really really hot!" Craig said.

" So give me a description!" Jimmy said getting tuned in!

" I heard she has long brown and blond hair, she's got big green and gray eyes. And she's just really hot!" Craig said giving the best description he could think of!

" Oh, sounds like every other girl here at Degrassi!" Marco said. Jimmy and Craig laughed.

" Yea it dose, can you come up with a better description?" Jimmy asked with a small giggle cracked in his voice.

" Okay, she has long brownish/blondish hair, I heard that she is really short but stacked like whoa! She has been taking dance lessons since she was 4, she has green/gray, with a few specks of blue in her eyes. Yea, she's hot, and her name is Tina!" Craig said trying to put a perfect description on her.

" Okay then she does sound hot!" Jimmy said as Craig and Marco opened the door for him.

------------------------------------------------Back with Manny and Tina!--------------------------------------------------

" So what grade are you in?" Manny asked trying to get to know her.

" I'm in 11th grade! What about you?" Tina asked, trying to make a new friend.

" Oh, I'm in grade 10! Just one grade under you!" Manny said happily making a new friend in a grade higher then she was in. " So do you know how to dance well?"

" Yea I've been taking dance classes since I was really young, now I teach a hip-hop class!" Tina said excitedly.

" Really? When are the classes?" Manny asked with interest.

" Well, Mr.R said I could have them here on Mon, Wed, and Fri! Hey you wanna come to one of them?" Tina said with a burst of energy!

" Really yea I would love to come! Can you show me on of the moves?" Manny asked.

" Yea, find me after school and I will teach you some of them!" Tina said walking backwards towards the class Manny said to go to for HA.

" HEY TINA WATCH OUT!" Manny yelled.

" Huh?" Tina said. " Ahh!" She said as she bumped into Jimmy's chair and fell on his lap. " OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" Tina said in a worry.

" Hey its okay! I'm Jimmy what's your name?" Jimmy asked like her falling on him was no sweat.

" I'm Tina, this is my first day here! I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Tina asked.

" You can have lunch with me! That will make everything all better!" Jimmy said with a large smile on his face.

" Okay, where?" She asked.

" The last picnic table out side, next to the basketball court!" Jimmy said helping her off his lap.

" Okay, see you there!" Tina said.

A/N: SHORT I KNOW.. BUT IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST CHAPTER! AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING.. I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER AT IT.


End file.
